Off to a Bad Start
by RinTheUmbreon
Summary: What could possibly go wrong on the start of a grand adventure? A lot... WARNING: Charmander x Serperior x Human lemon. Contains rape. Don't like or are underage, don't read.


A young girl wandered through a forest one summer afternoon with her female Charmander. They enjoyed the day together. This young girl was a novice trainer by the name of Haley. She recieved her starter Pokemon yesterday and began her journey this morning. She encountered a few Pokemon, some friendly, some aggressive. She and her Charmander managed to take down the aggressive ones with ease. She made some pretty good progress already and the two were feeling confident.

"So, where should we go," Haley questioned.

Charmander looked at the two different paths that split from their own. She thought for a moment and pointed to the left. "Char."

"Alright. Let's go." They both began walking down the left road. They started to see beautiful flowers growing all about. They stopped to look at them for a while. Charmander picked a few pink flowers and offered them to Haley.

"Aww. Thanks." Haley accepted the flowers and smelled them. "They smell good."

"Charmander."

"Here." Haley picked a couple blue flowers and gave them to Charmander.

Charmander took them and smiled. "Charmander!"

Haley giggled. "Alright. Let's get going." They set off again with their new flowers, smiling and giggling along the way.

A Bellossom appeared along the way. Charmander offered it one of her flowers and the little Pokemon happily accepted it and danced a little bit for them. This was such a fun-filled journey. Nothing could've wrong at all.

Later, they appeared in a large clearing in the forest. It was filled with so many flowers. Red, yellow, orange, blue, white, purple. It was beautiful. The girls laughed and played in the meadow for a while, then they collapsed in the middle of the flowers and stared up at the blue sky, pointing out shapes in the clouds.

"Look," Haley called out. "That one looks like a Charizard."

Charmander smiled and watched as it floated on by, then she suddenly became alert. She stood up quickly and scanned the area ahead of her.

"What's wrong?" Haley got up and looked around.

"Char."

"Huh? Do you see something?"

"Mander." Charmander then focused on one spot. Haley tried to see what her Charmander was seeing but she saw nothing but trees and bushes. Charmander looked tense, though. There had to be something there for her to be like that.

Then from the thick foliage of the forest, a large Serperior emerged. Haley stared in awe. It was incredibly rare to find a starter Pokemon in the wild. She wanted to catch him. This was a once in a lifetime moment. Her Pokemon did have the upper hand being a fire type against a grass type. Serperior looked ready for battle and so was she.

"Alright, Charmander. We're gonna catch him, okay? So try not to knock him out."

"Char!"

"Okay. Use Ember!"

Charmander spit a bunch of little flames at the regal Pokemon and the hit landed. Serperior looked like he barely took a hit, though. This Pokemon was a lot tougher than she determined. Charmander may have had a type advantedge but Serperior had much more power.

Serperior lunged forth and wrapped Charmander tightly in his Wrap attack, coiling his body around him to prevent escape.

Charmander strained to get out of it but couldn't.

"Charmander! Ember!"

Charmander used Ember on Serperior's face. It didn't do a lot of damage but it caught the Pokemon off guard, unintentionally loosening his grip and allowing Charmander to escape.

Charmander got out of Serperior's Wrap and turned to face him. He didn't look too happy. Suddenly, he slammed directly down on Charmander's head with a Vine Whip. Charmander fell to the ground. It may have been a weak type comparison but Serperior's power made it feel like grass overpowered fire.

"No! Charmander! Get up!"

Charmander struggled to stand but she managed to do so. Serperior just hit her again with Vine Whip and this time, Charmander was sent flying into her trainer. They both fell and Charmander was much too weak to fight anymore.

"You gave it your all. That's all that matters." Haley reached into her bag for Charmander's pokeball and pulled it out. Serperior hit it out of her hand with his vine, sending the pokeball way out of reach and into the tall grass where she couldn't see it. Haley looked fearfully up at the large Pokemon. She was trembling.

Serperior wrapped one of his vines around Haley and picked her up. Haley screamed in terror. She then felt another vine go up her small dress and down her panties. She squirmed in his grip, desperate to get free from this perverted Pokemon but he was just too strong. Serperior was starting to pull her panties down and then he managed to take them completely off of her. He tossed the small cloth to the side and went under her dress again but pushed his vine up inside her pussy this time. He ended up breaking her hymen with his vine and Haley cried out in pain. How could she have lost her virginity to the vines of a Serperior? She didn't know but Serperior traveled deeper in her body. His vine went all the way up into her womb. He started to pump the vine in and out of her, causing the pain to slowly fade to be replaced by pleasure.

Haley moaned and moaned. She didn't want this at all. It felt good but it felt wrong. Serperior messed with her clitoris for a bit, making the young trainer squirm with pleasure. Eventually, she started to cum, covering his vine in her love juices. After she had come down from her climax, he pulled his vine out and left Haley gasping for air. While her mouth was open, he shoved his wet vine into her mouth a deep down her throat. Haley gagged horribly. She could feel his vine almost reaching her stomach and it was not a pleasent feeling at all.

"Serperior." Serperior chuckled darkly. He was enjoying torturing her. Soon, he pulled his vine from her throat and mouth, not wanting to make her pass out. Haley coughed and breathed heavily for air.

A second pair of vines appeared from Serperior and he picked up Charmander. He did the same thing he did with Haley. He took Charmander's virginity, made her cum, then shoved his vine down her throat. Haley saw the expression on his face. He seriously looked like he was enjoying this. Enjoying putting them through this pain. What kind of sick Serperior was this?

Serperior finished his torture of Charmander and chuckled at her too. "Per. Perior." He then rolled over and Haley was scared and confused at what she saw. She saw not one but two large cocks underneath him. How was it possible to have two of those? She had no idea but this male proved it possible.

Serperior retracted his two free vines and lowered Haley and Charmander closer to his hemipenes. Haley begged for him to stop. "Please. Don't do this. We'll leave you alone!"

Serperior didn't want them to leave, though. He wanted them to stay so he could have further fun with them. He lowered their heads to his two pricks. Serperior must have intimidated Charmander because she did what he wanted and opened her mouth. Haley, however, refused. She then saw Charmander shoot her a glance of fear. She didn't know why but it felt like she understood with Charmander was saying that moment. It seemed like she said to just do what the Serperior wants, otherwise, he'd hurt her.

Haley still wasn't positive. After all, she couldn't understand Pokemon. Her guess was right, though, because Serperior began tightening his grip on her. Haley struggled. It was beginning to hurt how tight he was holding her.

As much as she detested it, she slowly opened her mouth for Serperior. He then lowered their heads onto his cocks. Charmander started to suck on him. Haley saw this and decided to do the same for fear he may tighten his grip again.

Serperior moaned his name. "Perior." He moved the two girls up and down slowly on his two pricks. Haley cried and Charmander looked as if she would cry soon too. This Serperior was messed up. She never thought a Pokemon would be so cruel as to rape another Pokemon or even a human.

As time went on, Haley felt the length in her mouth start to twitch a little bit. It was oozing some preseed as well. It didn't taste good, whatsoever. She knew he was about to cum and she desperately did not want to taste it. Sadly, Serperior held them still on his dicks and shouted it's name. "Serperior!" Cum began shooting out into Haley's and Charmander's mouths. It tasted even worse. Charmander gulped it down, regardless. Haley tried to swallow the white, salty substance but she struggled to do so. Her body was telling her to spit it out but she knew it would anger the male Pokemon. If he kept their mouths on his pricks while he came, he probably expected them to swallow it.

Eventually, he stopped cumming and Haley swallowed down the last bit of the sticky fluid. The flavor sent chills down her spine. Serperior pulled the girls off his pricks and looked at them with dark ammusment. They both had some of his seed trailing from the corners of their mouths.

"Ser. Serperior per."

Haley didn't understand a word he was saying. It probably wasn't very good. He looked right at Charmander and Charmander was shaking in fear. They started to communicate with each other and whatever Serperior was saying appearantly scared Charmander.

"Such a delicate, beautiful body." Serperior grinned.

"P-Please. I beg of you. J-Just let us go."

"But this is so much fun. Oh, the way you females squirm. It drives me crazy."

"J-Just let us go."

"It's too bad you're not in heat. I would absolutely love to fill you with my seed. Right to the brim. How would your trainer think of you if she found out you were pregnant?"

"She would still love me and care for me."

Serperior chuckled, then glanced between the two girls. "Why don't I just fill you both with cum right now? And while I do that, I'll stick my nice little vines right up your other holes and make you taste that just as you tasted your own cum. How's that sound?"

Charmander hated the idea. She'd much rather just leave right now but Serperior wasn't going to let that happen. She just shook in fear.

Serperior brought the girls down on his cocks again, penetrating them both in their cunts. He slid them up and down at a quick and steady pace. Haley cried and Charmander did too. He was big and it really hurt. He then cast out two vines and shoved them up the girls' anal holes. He pumped them in and out. He thrusted his vines deep inside of them. He got the two females to begin moaning. The pain had faded from their bodied and unwanted pleasure took its place. Serperior was loving this so much. The pleasure of their tight pussies on both his dicks was amazing.

Haley felt she was about have another orgasm. Charmander was getting close too. Soon, both females came. Their walls tightened around Serperior's hemipenes. That was all he needed. Serperior slammed them both down on his cocks and blew his load a second time. He pulled his vines out of the females' asses and shoved them into each of their mouths. The taste was awful. Hayley tried spitting his vine out but he only pushed it further in. He was filling them with his hot, sticky fluids at a rapid rate too. Haley felt her body reaching the limit in how much cum it could hold and Charmander was already slowly swelling up.

Finally, he came down from his climax but remained inside both of them. Serperior gave Haley and evil smirk and started to slowly snake his vine to the back of her throat. Haley panicked, knowing what he was about to do and struggled to break free but he was too strong. His vine began slowly slithering down her throat, causing Haley to gag. She tried to take in oxygen but Serperior's vine blocked the air flow and continued going deeper down her throat. Haley struggled but it was pointless. All she was doing was wasting what air she had. Her struggle became less and less. She was about to pass out. Charmander cried and begged for him to stop but he was having too much fun.

Haley was on the verge of passing out until he suddenly retracted his vine. He pulled him up off one of his cocks and dropped her on the ground. Haley gasped, taking in such deep breaths. She coughed and panted. She didn't even have the strength to pull herself up off the ground. Serperior tossed Charmander to the ground as well, all of his vines being retracted. He laughed at them, then left.

Charmander laid by Haley's side. Haley started to cry hysterically. Charmander tried to comfort her, patting her on the back gently and talking to her in a soothing voice that she couldn't understand. Haley grabbed her and hugged her close. She never wanted to go through that again.


End file.
